herofandomcom-20200223-history
La Fiera
Alejandro Villar (better known as "La Fiera") is a hero from the max steel franchise.he's a member of Max Steel's team turbo and debuted in the movie of the same name. Biography Team Turbo Max and Alex were playing soccer while Alex's team was on advantage and the crowd was screaming his nickname (La Fiera), until the Daedelus Platform started to fall down in the field. Max saved Alex's life and he later saved Max's life and presented himself to him. While Max escaped to save his friends and family, Alex found one of the pieces of Jim's Connect-Tek Sword and took it with him. He used the piece as a compass to follow Max, Rayne and . to the Ice Box (one of N-Tek's facilities). Initially Max thought that it could be a villain but he later realizes that is Alex and stays quite surprised. Unexpectedly The Elementors suddenly appear and starts to attack the base and in the process Alex saves Rayne's life. Shortly after escaping from the Elementors, Max blame Alex and says that he brought the villains to the base, but he replies saying that he only followed the piece that fell from the skies and accidentally drop it in the ground, making it reunite with the sword. After the sword was complete, a door opens and reveals the Connect-Tek device, but the Elementors manages to destroy the doors, but fortunately Alex closes another door and the group get stuck with the device.While the Elementors were almost destroying the door, Alex discuss with Max and says that he should use the Connect-Tek, but he says that he barely knew him and couldn't simply give armors and weapons to everyone. However, Rayne manages to convince Max and he activates the Connect-Tek, also suggesting to the group create armors. After that, Team Turbo was created and Alex activated Turbo Tiger Mode, his very first Turbo Animal Mode. He attacks Earth Elementor and later fight agains the other ones while Fire Elementor infiltrated in the base and managed to get the Connect-Tek. Alex desperately rushes to stop Fire, but Earth creates obstacles on Alex's way and he accidentally hits one. He later tried to get up, but he was hit by Water and fainted. Shortly after, Toxzon appears and manages to steal the device from The Elementors and Max decides to fight against him in his own. Meanwhile, Alex, Rayne and cytro . were waking up. Eventually, Max manages to get the device back and is rescued by cytro. Shortly after Alex says that he could completely take care of himself without their help (Team Turbo). However, Extroyer, Toxzon and The Elementors suddenly appear and they are forced to fight. Alex is charged with Max's energy and activates his Turbo Tiger Mode in order to fight against Extroyer. He gets in a brutal battle against him and says that nobody likes a imitator, and ultimately defeats him with his surprising strength. Later on, Metal and Water fuses with the other Elementors and create Mega Elementor. Alongside with Tempestra, C.Y.T.R.O. and Max Steel, La Fiera fights against the villain and eventually, with a combined attack, Max's team manages to defeat the monster.After Elementor's defeat, Max removes his helmet and Alex gets surprised by seeing that his rival on soccer was Max Steel. He even makes a joke saying that he if he was ugly like Max, he would use a helmet too. The moment is interupted when Mortum suddenly appears and remove the Connect-Tek from Max's hands, revealing to be a realistic hologram created by him. The team goes to his hideout and there, Alex reveals to Mortum that they put a tracker on him. The villain manages to escape but leave three bombs that were about to explode and kill Molly, Kat and Jim, at the same time protected by shields. Fortunately, Steel finds the shields and Max commands his team to destroy the shields and Alex destroy one with his claws. Afterwards, the Team Turbo celebrated their victory. fusion tek When Max, Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O. were patrolling the city, they saw thieves stealing money from a bank. When they saw Max's team, they shot at them and they went turbo in order to stop them. The thieves escapes and eventually split up, and Max's team do the same. Alex goes after a thief and successfully stops him alongside with the rest of the team. Shortly after, the citizens of Copper Canyon were cheering Max's team and Alex asked to the citizens form a line so he could sign autographs.Later on, Alex was hanging out with Max, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O.. He bought a hot dog and accidentally dropped mustard on his clothes while he was saying that he made most of the job in stoping the thieves and should be a solo act. Max then says that he and Steel were thinking in new Turbo Modes for his team, which makes both Alex and Rayne animated. Their talk is interupted when Rayne sees a robot zombie wandering the city, thinking that the person wasn't okay. Max tries to talk with him but he only shouts "brains!", which makes Alex feel queasy and vomit the hot dog that he was eating. Shortly after, a horde of zombies started to approach and Max decides to go turbo alongside with his team. La Fiera brutally fights against the zombies with no pity and Max advises him that after all they were still normal civilians. After fighting against some zombies, La Fiera is caught off guard by one of the zombies and he starts absorb his brainwaves, even though that Tempestra throws the zombie away and defends him. La Fiera was feeling dizzy and the zombies were approaching even more, until they suddenly stop and open their mouth and sent the brainwaves to Mortum. Max, who didn't knew where they were senting these brainwaves, rationalizes that they were going to a common place and asks to Steel scan one of them so he could create some kind of brain shield. After the zombies were again active, Max commanded to his team follow him. Alex and the others went to Mortum's hideout, where he was absorbing the brainwaves of his own nephew and almost transformed him into a zombie until Max's team arrived. Tempestra attacks Morutm by electrocuting him, La Fiera attacks him using his claws and finally C.Y.T.R.O. uses a energy ray that destroys him. Afterwards Mortum's nephew tells about Mortum's history: why he wanted to evolve the humanity and why he seeked for the Connect-Tek's immense power. After he finished it, Mortum recreated himself and transformed into Turbo Trap Mode. La Fiera says that if he had beaten that villain before, he simply could do it again, and attacks the villain by dismembering him, even though that he easily recreated his members and said he couldn't kill what was already dead. After he was attacked by him, La Fiera says that he wasn't the same guy as before and Mortum sarcastically replies that it was such an brilliant observation and he couldn't wait to consume his towering intellect. turbo charged Alongside with Max and the rest of the team, La Fiera invades an abandoned warehouse while searching for hostages. They end up discovering that it was a trap and despite their efforts to escape, they were defeated. Later on, La Fiera, Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. are inside of containers while Max wakes up and sees a mysterious villain who tortures him to gain a portion of his energy. After gaining it, he commands his allies to electrocute Team Turbo, who wakes up and desperately attempts to help Max, who releases a T.U.R.B.O. Energy shockwave that destroys all electronic devices around, including Team Turbo's containers. Alex, Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. head to their new hideout. After Max arrives, Alex humorously asks why he attempted to blowing them up and points out that he was green. After talking with Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O., Max access their new base and there he trains his new energy and eventually masters it. While Max was talking with Steel about his new powers, Alex and Rayne appears and reveals that she had found who supposedly set the trap on the warehouse. After learning about the billionaire Dr. Prometheus Halifax, Max and his team decides to go to his building, but first, Steel introduces the team to their new gear: the Steel-Tek. There, Max discovers that his new Green T.U.R.B.O. acts as some kind of anti-Terror Energy. Eventually, C.Y.T.R.O. is activated once again by Max and Steel finds out about three Terror Energy emitters located in three different locations. Team Turbo heads to these locations and Terrorax outmatches them once again: he reveals Team Terror, a small group of three assassins powered by Terror Energy. La Fiera fights against Snare, described by Terrorax by "the robot of the thousand traps". He is restrained by the robot's energy lash, but he eventually manages to escape by creating Turbo Raptor Mode, which defeats Snare with ease. After Team Turbo defeat the other assassins, they head to Terrorax's Hideout, whose location was found by Steel after he left the message about Team Terror.There, Max's team activate their brand new modes to fight against Terrorax, but he instead unleashes Team Terror and La Fiera fights against Night Howl, a mechanically enhanced wolf and his evil counterpart on the team. Meanwhile, Terrorax succeds in deactivating the technology on Copper Canyon. Eventually, after he defeats the villain, he reunites with Tempestra, C.Y.T.R.O. and Max, who was going to revert the situation on Copper Canyon with his Green T.U.R.B.O.. After Max succeds in saving the day, Terrorax unleashes a powerful Terror Energy shockwave that takes down the entire Team Turbo. Eventually, Terrorax is shut down by Max and his base starts to collapse. Max and his team escape from the base with Team Terror and the Terror Energy Generator. While going back to their base, Alex asks Max if it was the last time that they were seeing the Nexus legion and Max denies, despite staying optimistic due to their new power, which has no limits. After hearing this, Alex happily agrees, stating that he had liked the sound of "no limits". Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes